


An Unwelcome Exchange

by Kumar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar
Summary: An unexpected encounter with dark magic transforms Adora in the most unexpected way possible. Will she be able to return to normal before her secrets are revealed to her greatest enemy?
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Skeletor (He-Man), He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, My Brother, you don’t have to do anything extra to make my visits special,” She-Ra grunted as she tossed a magically powered rock monster aside. “There’s no need for the whole Skeletor and friends welcome party.”

Beside her, He-Man chuckled as he punched his way through the line of rock monsters coming at them. “Sorry, Sis! You know everyone loves it when you visit!”

She-Ra, well Adora actually, had come to Eternia for a rare and much needed visit. Though the battle for Etheria was ongoing, and she was more than weary from the constant skirmishes, she used these visits home to not only catch her breath but to pick Man-At-Arm’s brain. He was a genius inventor and the rebels could use all the help they could get. She-Ra alone wouldn’t be enough to rid the planet of the Horde.

But the visit was interrupted by Skeletor creating a new army of magical rock monsters and attempting to overthrow Eternos City. The evil demon was standing at the centre of the rock monsters, rapidly creating more as fast as the twins could destroy them.

“Well, My Brother, I think this one is actually here for you!” She-Ra hefted a rock monster above her head and started spinning it. 

“Toss him over!” He-Man called. “Let’s see who he really wants to spend time with.”

She-Ra expertly tossed the monster over to her brother, who caught it effortlessly before hurling the creature into the oncoming rock monsters. In that moment She-Ra noticed that Skeletor was enticingly close. Close enough, perhaps, to end this battle once and for all.

“Hey, Bone Brain!” She-Ra yelled. “Thanks for the welcome party but I think it’s time to call it a day!”

Skeletor, standing on a rock partly above the battle, was busy making rock monsters as fast as the heroes could break them. His Havoc Staff glowed with power as he pointed it to rock pile after rock pile and brought them to life.

“The party is just getting started, She-Ra,” Skeletor sneered, full of confidence and bravado. “Let me make something especially for you!”

The blue demon waved his Havoc Staff around and an even larger pile of rocks started to form. She-Ra, realising that this could be very bad, leapt forward in an attempt to stop the onslaught. Sword of Protection out, the hero and her sword connected with the Havoc Staff as she landed in front of Skeletor. 

There was a loud clap of thunder, and a shock wave that rippled out from the centre, and everything was suddenly silent.


	2. Chapter 2

For a very long moment, there was no sound at all. Then, the rock monsters started falling apart as though the magic that held them together had vanished.

Off in the distance a bird chirped and suddenly there was movement on the battlefield. Only one person was left standing and it was He-Man. He was running through the rocks, looking for his sister, heart in his throat.

Something was most definitely wrong.

“She-Ra!” He-Man bellowed, not caring that he sounded desperate.

It took a lifetime, but only moments, to find her. Though it wasn’t her, exactly. It was Adora! Whatever had happened was so powerful it transformed her back into her normal self. She was lying on her back, arms out, as though blown back from a blast. Her sword was metres away on the ground.

Dropping to his knees, He-Man laid a gentle hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Adora,” he called out. “Can you hear me?”

The young woman groaned but didn’t open her eyes.

“Hang on, Sis, I’ve got you,” he said before leaping to his feet and grabbing the Sword of Protection. “A little Grayskull magic should make you feel better.”

Gently placing the sword in Adora’s hand, He-Man pulled out his own Sword of Power and crossed the blades. “By the Power of Grayskull!” he called out.

Nothing happened.

“What on Eternia?” 

He-Man tried again. “By the Power of Grayskull!”

Still nothing. 

He checked Adora’s sword to see if the gem was intact and it was. 

Sheathing both swords on his back, He-Man made a decision. “Sorry, Sis. We can’t stay here in case old Bone Brain decides to come back. We’ll go to the palace and try and figure out what to do from there.”

He-Man stood and carefully picked up his unresponsive sister and started to make his way off the battlefield.

***

Adora woke up slowly. Everything felt off and she was suddenly nauseated. 

“What on Etheria?” she groaned and then froze. “Whaaaaat?”

Something was definitely not right. 

Holding a hand up to her face, she let out a surprised squeak. Her hand was blue! She touched her face, expecting hair and full lips and more but only felt smoothness. She sat up suddenly and felt her stomach lurch.

Looking up, she spied He-Man not too far away. He would help her!

“He-Man!” she called out in a voice that was definitely not her own.

He-Man paused and turned. In his arms, he was carrying… her body!

“I don’t have time for your tricks right now, Skeletor,” he said firmly.

Adora tried to stand but couldn’t seem to get her feet coordinated “No… wait!” 

“Haven’t you done enough today, Skeletor? Aren’t you tired out after creating all those rock monsters and all this mess?” He-Man demanded. 

“I-,” Adora started but was instantly interrupted.

“No. I’ve gotta go right now. I’ll deal with you later,” He-Man said firmly before turning on his heel and walking off.

Adora knew her brother had no idea what had happened and she was desperate to get his attention but all of a sudden, she lost all of her energy and fell backward to the ground, hitting her head in the process.

***

“I’m sorry, what did you say had happened?” King Randor demanded. “Why was Adora fighting Skeletor?”

He-Man knew he was going to have to tell one hell of a story because Adora shouldn’t have been anywhere near the battle. Luckily for him, his sister did have a history fighting for the Great Rebellion and so this wasn’t entirely out of character for her.

“She offered to help She-Ra and I when Skeletor showed up with his rock monsters, Sire,” he responded. “I was keeping an eye on her during the battle.”

“Fat lot of good that did!” Randor snorted. 

Beside them, Marlena made a sound. “Now Randor, you know what Adora can be like. She’s used to fighting evil.”

“Of course you’re right, my dear,” Randor said, calming down. “She’s not like Adam at all. Say, where is Adam anyway? He should be here.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s words, He-Man said, “I’ll find him. I have to go anyway and check to make sure Skeletor isn’t up to anything else today.”

Marlena turned to the hero and looked up at him. “Thank you for your help today, He-Man. We are truly grateful to have you and She-Ra around when we need you.”

He-Man ducked his head for a moment. “Any time, your Majesty.”

And he turned and left.

Walking down the hall, he looked for a quiet room he could slip into to change back to Adam. He was quite worried since Adora hadn’t woken up on the way back and her sword hadn’t helped her at all. His first stop may have been the palace physicians but if they couldn’t help, a trip to Castle Grayskull would definitely be in order.

It only took a moment to transform back into Adam and then another moment to leave the room he was in and head back to the hospital wing. Entering the waiting area, he arrived just in time to hear the physician tell his parents that Adora was awake but disoriented.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked, feigning ignorance.

The King and Queen turned. 

“Adora was injured in a battle fighting Skeletor. He-Man brought her home.”

“Can we see her?”

The group turned towards the physician who was waiting quietly. “Yes, if you’ll all follow me.”

They entered the examination room expecting to see Adora on the bed, but instead she was standing with her back to the wall, waving around medical equipment and threatening the nurse.

“Stay back!” she ordered, “Or I’ll be forced to use this on you!”

Spying the group frozen and open mouthed in the doorway, Adora shouted, “What have you done to me? What magic is this?”

The group started to move, but Adora became more agitated. “Not a step closer or I will hurt someone!”

Moving quickly the physician sprayed something into the room and both Adora and the nurse slumped to the ground as though unplugged.

Rushing in, he checked first Adora’s pulse and then the nurse's. “They’re both sleeping now.”

“What was that all about?” Marlena asked, concerned.

Adam helped move Adora to the bed while the physician replied, “I believe the Princess may have a head wound that we missed. It could explain her confusion and her reaction just now. If she was hurt in battle, perhaps she thought she was still in battle.”

“Do whatever tests you need,” Randor said. “Just help us get our daughter back healthy and whole.”

Off to the side, Adam was thinking furiously. What had actually happened on the battlefield? He hadn’t seen it but it was big enough to force She-Ra to disappear. He only hoped his sister could be helped or the people who depended on her would be in peril.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adora woke up for the second time, it was late and she was alone on the rock littered battlefield. She sat up, head heavy and sluggish, and tried to orient herself. What had happened? She shook her head and instantly regretted the movement. Blinking, oh that was weird, Adora stood up.

Now, what to do? Going to Snake Mountain was out of the question. The last thing she needed to do was be surrounded by her and her brother’s enemies. 

Her brother! He would know what to do but she couldn’t very well reach out to him looking like Skeletor. Any attempt to go to the palace would be seen as an attack. And yet she needed to get word back to Adam that he had an imposter on his hands. The worst kind because if Skeletor knew their secret, all bets were off.

“Of course!” Adora said out loud and immediately paused. Oh the sound of her voice was so wrong. “I’ll go to Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress will help me.”

She limped forward a few steps and realised she was going to need some help. A quick scan of the area showed Skeletor’s Havoc Staff lying a short distance away.

“I might as well put this thing to good use,” Adora muttered. “Making rock monsters was a terrible way to use a perfectly good walking stick.”

The battle had happened quite a distance from Castle Grayskull and Adora had a feeling that it would take her all night to get there on foot. She was sore, tired and hungry but determined to get her body back before it was too late!

***

“Hey, Sis, you ok?” Adam asked. 

He was sitting in Adora’s room on a chair beside her bed. Both their parents and physician felt she would recover better in her own space, surrounded by her own things. Adora had never really seen the hospital wing of the palace before and was understandably confused as to where she was. Of course only Adam knew it was because she had always been healed by the magic of Grayskull.

Adora groaned and turned her head to face him.

“I had a terrible dream,” she muttered and then her eyes opened wide. She clamped a hand to her mouth and then pulled it back, staring at her skin, eyes wide.

Adam reached out a gentle hand and wrapped her smaller one in his.

“It’s ok, Adora; You’re home,” he reassured. “You’ve just taken a hard hit to the head and I couldn’t help you.”

Adora pulled her hand away slowly, eyes wide. “How would _you_ help _me_?” she asked, incredulous.

Adam frowned, his eyebrows tightened. “I tried your sword and-”

There was a knock on the door and before either one could answer, the Queen entered. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” she announced, relief palpable in her voice. “I’ve brought the maid to help you get settled. Adam and I have some business to attend to in the meantime.”

The young man stood up and protested, “Mother, Adora is still disoriented. I’d like to stay with her.”

But at the same time, Adora’s eyes narrowed, “That would be fine, Your Majesty… Mother... I want some time to myself.”

Adam glanced down in surprise at being dismissed out of hand. 

“Are you sure?” he questioned.

Adora lay back down and closed her eyes. She waved a careless hand. “You may go.”

With an ever deepening frown, Adam allowed himself to be hustled out of the room by his mother while the maid slipped inside to do her work. Something was terribly wrong with his twin and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Does Adora seem off to you?” he whispered once in the hallway with his mother.

Marlena, mouth tight with concern responded, “Yes, but the physician was convinced it was from the head injury she sustained. What I want to know is why she was in the battle in the first place. And where were you?”

“Mother,” Adam began, thinking furiously, “I -”

There was a loud thud from inside Adora’s chambers and a cut off squeak from someone clearly in distress. Without a second thought, Adam burst through the door only to see Adora, dagger in hand, holding the maid by the throat.

“I don’t know what magic has been performed but I want it ended… NOW!” Adora yelled. “I don’t care who I have to hurt to get what I want. Do you understand me?”

Adam had entered the room in a rush but pulled up immediately, hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

“Of course, we’re here to help you, Sis,” he began.

Adora quickly pointed the dagger at Adam, threatening and menacing. “And stop with that! I am NOT your sister!”

“Adora!” Marlena demanded. “Release the maid at once!”

Faster than anyone expected, Adora turned and hurled the dagger at the Queen with deadly accuracy. Just as fast, and on instinct, Adam leapt into its path and caught it one handed. Without taking a moment to catch his breath, the young man then leapt at Adora and the maid with the intention of knocking them both over and wrestling his sister to the ground.   
Before he could do that, Adora pushed the maid into his path and jumped back out of the way.

In the meantime, Marlena had run into the hallway, calling for the Royal Guard, knowing the situation was out of control. It only took moments for Teela and the guard to show up.

“What’s going on here?” Teela demanded.

Adam, eyes on his sister, responded tersely, “Everyone stay back. Clear the room.”

Adora, was backed against the wall, breathing hard and with nowhere to go. Adam was determined to try and calm her down but he couldn’t do so with the chamber full of guards and people. And he certainly couldn’t talk her down, mentioning their secret, if he had an audience.

“Adam!”

“No,” Adam spit out. “Let me handle this, Teela. She’s my sister. Clear the room.”

Unaccustomed to the decisive tone from the typically cowardly and lazy prince, everyone left. Marlena was the last to go. She shut the door behind her, reluctance colouring every movement.

“We’re alone, Sis,” Adam breathed. “What’s going on?”

Eyes wild, but body still, Adora took a deep breath in and then out. “I need to go to Castle Grayskull. Now.”

***

It took far less time for Adora in Skeletor’s body to reach Castle Grayskull than she had expected. Oh, it was still a ways off, but the Castle, glowing under the light from the Eternian moons, was a beautiful sight.

Adora was exhausted. Skeletor had clearly used up his energy magically creating those rock creatures. She felt herself dragging more and more with each step, wanting this night to be over. Without the power of Grayskull to renew her, she felt every ache and pain and blister forming.

A rustling off to the side had her on high alert. It could be anything. It could be nothing. Once more, Adora wished she had more innate knowledge of Eternia. Her home world and yet, so very much not her home.

The rustling grew louder in the undergrowth accompanied by growling and muttering. What would Skeletor do? How would he respond? Adora didn’t have time to come up with the answer because out of the trees popped Beast Man. Slobbering and gibbering.

“Master!” the disgusting creature said, clearly happy to see Skeletor. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“Uh,” Adora hesitated, trying to get into character. “Well, uh, you found me.”

Beast Man danced a little closer, eyeing Skeletor with caution, before sniffing loudly. “You smell wrong, Master!”

Blast! Of course Beast Man would have heightened senses. Adora didn’t want to have to deal with this right now, as tired and as unprotected as she was.

“I smell,” Adora announced, calling on her Force Captain voice, “Like someone who has been battling He-Man and She-Ra… ALONE! Where were you, you hairy fool?”

Beast Man cowered in place, trying to make himself less of a target.

“M-m-m-m-master! You t-t-t-told me to stay at Snake Mountain.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Adora’s eyes narrowed, “Then what are you doing out here? Does this look like Snake Mountain to you?”

Beast Man shuffled and drooled, clearly uncomfortable. “N-n-n-n-no, M-m-m-master.”

Waving a blue hand in the opposite direction, one Adora hoped was correct, she ordered, “Then begone! Leave me alone, Fool!”

“Yes, M-m-m-master,” Beast Man drooled. 

The hairy creature slunk off and was quickly out of sight in the dark.

Adora let out a sigh that sounded all wrong to her ears. “That was close. Too close. I’ve got to get to Grayskull and fast before someone else finds me.”

She set out, digging deep, knowing that she was almost at her goal but not sure how things were going to go when she got there. Would the Sorceress even agree to see her without a fight?


	4. Chapter 4

Adora, wearing Skeletor’s body, was standing in front of the abyss that ringed Castle Grayskull. She was utterly stumped. Normally when she or her brother approached the building, the Sorceress would automatically lower the drawbridge. But now? The castle was shut up tight.

“I’m going to have to do this the hard way,” Adora muttered and then cringed; she still wasn’t used to hearing Skeletor’s voice come out of her mouth. And she hoped she never would be.

Planting her feet, and leaning a bit more than she’d like on the Havoc Staff, Adora called out, “Sorceress!”

There was the skittering sound of animals scurrying away in the darkness, but no response otherwise. The castle was a silent and foreboding presence. Adora sighed and decided persistence was the only path.

“Sorceress, I need to speak with you!”

Nothing.

“Blast!” Adora swore and thumped the Havoc Staff on the ground.

The skull on the staff promptly started to glow and Adora felt strange. A tingling or crawling feeling ran through her veins. Staring at the staff in surprise, Adora thumped it again, with intent. It glowed even brighter.

Immediately, Castle Grayskull lit up through the windows. From the tallest tower, the Sorceress appeared and leaned out.

“Begone, Fiend!” she called out. “Cause no trouble this night!”

Relief running strong, Adora responded, “I need to speak with you, face to face!”

The Sorceress’ hands started glowing and in the blink of an eye, she held up a magical orb which gave off such power, Adora’s breath caught in her throat. She had no idea if Skeletor’s body could survive being hit by that kind of magic, and she had no desire to fight the Sorceress.

All she wanted was help returning to her own body, and now it looked like she might not survive long enough to get it back!

***

“I can take you to Grayskull if you want,” Adam said. “But you need to tell me what’s going on! I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

The twins were still in Adora’s chambers, after the room had cleared out, and Adam was trying to gain control of the situation. It felt like he wasn’t dealing with his own sister at all, not the one he’d grown to know and love.

“Take me to Castle Grayskull, or I’ll find someone who will,” Adora demanded.

Adam was just about to protest when he got a telepathic message from the Sorceress. Closing his eyes momentarily, and touching his forehead, he paused to listen.

“Prince Adam, Castle Grayskull is under attack by Skeletor! I need your help!”

“I’ll be right there,” Adam replied out loud.

“What?” Adora asked.

Adam opened his eyes, unaware that he’d even closed them. “The Sorceress says Castle Grayskull is under attack. We have to go now!”

He reached over his shoulder to pull out his Sword of Power to transform to He-Man.

“Why would the Sorceress call _you?_ ” Adora questioned. “She should be calling He-Man or that annoying She-Ra!”

Adam froze.

“What did you say?” he asked.

Adora huffed loudly, clearly impatient. “You heard me.”

“You know we often go and help the Sorceress….” he began, unsure. Feeling like he needed to be very careful with what he said next.

“Since when? I’ve never seen it!”

“The Palace Physician said you had a head injury; maybe you don’t remember?” Adam hedged. “You wanted to go to Grayskull anyway, why don’t you come with me? We can be there in a few minutes using one of the wind raiders.”

Adora rolled her eyes, another movement that was off and made Adam pause, but she followed him out the door anyway.

“I’m taking Adora to Grayskull,” Adam told the people waiting outside. 

The Queen and Teela, and a few guards were hanging around in case they were needed. 

“Is everything all right?” Marlena asked.

“Apparently,” Adora volunteered, sarcasm dripping from every word, “The Sorceress needs us.”

“What?” Teela exclaimed in disbelief.

Adam shot Adora a pained look. If he hadn’t been sure before that something was seriously wrong, completely wrong, with his sister, he was now.

“I think it’s best if the Sorceress takes a look at Adora. We’ll be back soon, Mother.”

***

Adora thought furiously. The Sorceress had already thrown one magical orb at her that barely missed. Skeletor’s body was exhausted and didn’t feel right. She was too tall, too big and too heavy for her usual fighting moves. And more to the point, she didn’t want to fight at all.

“Sorceress, please!” Adora called out. “I have news about Princess Adora!”

The Sorceress, who was rapidly building a second magical orb, paused. “What news, Fiend? Tell me now or I will unleash this upon you!”

Adora took a sudden step back at the ferocity in the Sorceress’ tone and accidentally thumped the Havoc Staff down in the process, causing it to light up brightly. Seeing that reaction, the Sorceress threw the magic orb at her without hesitation.

***

It only took moments for Adam and Adora to get to Castle Grayskull. Adam was flying like a pro but also thinking furiously about how he was going to help the Sorceress in this form. Without changing to He-Man. When Skeletor was up to no good, He-Man was the best way to respond.

In the minutes it took to land the wind raider, the twins could see that the Sorceress had engulfed Skeletor in some kind of magical light. He crumbled to his knees before Adam could get out of the wind raider. Adora, on the other hand, barely waited for the craft to be still before she was out and running straight into the battle.

“Adora… WAIT!” Adam yelled, utterly horrified by the idea of his sister throwing herself into danger when she was most clearly unwell.

He scrambled after her, not bothering with the pretense of being cowardly or weak.

Adora had slid to her knees and was cradling Skeletor who was leaning heavily on her. He was clearly stunned and injured.

With tears in her eyes, from desperate anger, Adora turned her face up to the Sorceress far above them in the castle and screamed, “STOP! Fix this right now!”  
“Adora,” Adam asked, perplexed. “What’s going on?”

“I told you, I am not your sister,” Adora declared. “You’re a snivelling fool and I want to be done with you and your entire family of royal twits!”

She gestured at Skeletor who was woozy and listing more bonelessly with every passing moment. “I want MY body back!”

Suddenly, the connection clicked. Something, something in that big bang that had happened earlier on the battlefield caused everything that had happened since. A body switch? Adam gasped and then turned to call up to the Sorceress but she had already appeared beside him.

The timeless caretaker of Grayskull reached a cautious hand out to Adora’s head but didn’t touch her. With a sharp intake of breath she said, “Adora - _Skeletor_ is correct. I am most definitely sensing Skeletor in Adora’s body.”

“But that would mean that Adora is in Skeletor’s body! Will she be all right?” Adam questioned.

The Sorceress knelt by Skeletor’s body and touched his head and paused.

“I am sensing Adora in Skeletor’s body but she’s not doing well. The body is exhausted; the soul fit is causing harm and my own magic has done great damage.”

The Sorceress stood up and was silent for a heavy moment.

“I am not sure that there is anything I can do to switch them back.”

Panic clawed at Adam’s throat, “What happens if you can’t switch them back?”

“Adora, in Skeletor’s body, will die.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Adora,” Adam whispered. “Adora, can you hear me?”

The young man was cradling Skeletor’s body and trying to reach his twin inside. It was a sight no one would ever have expected to see, but in the moment no one cared.

Except for Skeletor.

“Stop that!” Adora - er - Skeletor demanded. “Don’t touch my body like that, you snivelling fool!”

Adora’s body, with Skeletor inside, was seething with indignation. Fists clenched and brow furrowed. 

“Sorceress! Change me back. I don’t want to be in this soft and useless body for one moment longer. I can’t even perform the most basic of spells!”

The Sorceress turned a concerned face towards Skeletor. 

“If I knew how this happened, I might be able to find a way to perform a body switch,” the Sorceress said. “What were you doing that caused this?”

Adora crossed her arms defensively and frowned. Seeing Skeletor’s gestures in Adora’s body was disconcerting.

“I was creating rock monsters,” Skeletor said. “Fighting those interfering do-gooders, She-Ra and He-Man. How this -,” he gestured impatiently to himself, “-happened, I can’t explain. This royal boob was nowhere near the battlefield.”

“Hmmmmm,” the Sorceress muttered, “Perhaps you were fighting She-Ra directly?”

Skeletor started to pace as he went through his memories.

“It’s hazy but yes… that female He-Man was fighting me…. She hit my Havoc Staff with her sword while I was in the midst of creating more monsters!”

With a casual flick of the hand, the Sorceress unleashed a spell on Adora’s body and it crumpled to the ground.

Adam looked up, with worry. “What did you do that for?”

The Sorceress, kneeling near Adora’s head with her hand out replied, “I have everything I need to know from this one. He was already too close to learning your secret. Adora, of course, was not on the battlefield.”

She straightened suddenly. “Come, transform into He-Man and let’s try to right this terrible wrong. We don’t have much time.”

Adam scrambled to his feet, after laying Skeletor’s now unconscious body down carefully.

“By the Power of Grayskull!” 

The transformation was quick and as magnificent as always, but no one took the time to notice.

“Now what, Sorceress?” He-Man asked.

“Bring Skeletor’s body closer to Adora,” the Sorceress directed while she picked up the discarded Havoc Staff.

“I believe what happened is that the magic of Castle Grayskull interacted with the transformation magic Skeletor was performing. If we can recreate much of what happened, I should be able to guide Adora and Skeletor back into their own natural forms.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Do you have the Sword of Protection?” the Sorceress asked.

“Yes,” He-Man replied as he pulled the sword out of his sheath. He’d been carrying it since that terrible moment in battle.

“Place it in Adora’s hands. Meanwhile, I’ll put the Havoc Staff in Skeletor’s hands.”

With the pair of them set up side by side, magical items in hand, the Sorceress stepped between them.

“He-Man,” she instructed. “Stand well back.”

The keeper of Grayskull put a hand on the Sword of Protection and another one on Skeletor’s Havoc Staff. She closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath.

For a long moment, nothing happened and then the air felt like it was full of electrical charge. Adora’s sword began glowing from the gem. Skeletor’s staff head lit up. And then, the Sorceress stiffened and screamed, head thrown back to the sky. The trio glowed like they were on fire.

He-Man stood helplessly off to the side. A desperate yearning to jump in and help filled him but he knew that performing magic was outside of his realm. The best thing he could do was stay back and wait, but everything inside of him demanded action now.

Just as the air started to singe the hair inside his nostrils, there was a loud bang that would have blown a normal man off his feet. He-Man flung an arms up to protect his face.

The air was still, dark and cold. Normal Eternian night noises had been startled silent for a moment but they soon began again. Tentatively at first and then louder.

The Sorceress slumped between Adora and Skeletor but she straightened herself up.

“It is done,” she announced.

A few steps brought He-Man closer. Beside his sister who was still unconscious.

“Now what?” he asked.

The Sorceress pointed a weary finger at the still unconscious Skeletor. He vanished without fanfare.

“Skeletor will wake up near Snake Mountain with unclear memories. I have healed his body enough to prevent his death. The rest will take care of itself in time.”

“What about my sister?” He-Man gestured down to where Adora lay on the ground, too still for his liking.

Almost in response, Adora groaned quietly. He-Man dropped to his knees beside her.

“You’re all right, Sis. You’re safe,” he soothed.

“What happened,” Adora whispered, her lack of strength very apparent.

He-Man’s eyes flicked up briefly to the Sorceress who was watching them both with an inscrutable expression on her face.

“You had an accident with Skeletor,” He-Man replied. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Call on the power of Grayskull, Adora,” the Sorceress instructed. “Your sword is in your hand.”

Adora’s fingers curled tighter around the hilt in her hand. It was clear she had been unaware that it was even there.

“For the…,” she whispered, “...for the Honour of Grayskull!”

The transformation was spectacular to watch and within moments, She-Ra was on her feet calling out, “I am She-Ra!”

By the time she was done, He-Man was beside her with a big, relieved grin on his face.

“Am I glad to see you again, Sis!” He exclaimed.

“And I, you, my Brother,” She-Ra responded as they fell into a hug. “But I don’t understand what happened.”

The Sorceress cleared her throat delicately and the twins turned to face her.

“You and Skeletor changed bodies, She-Ra. Somehow, during your battle with him, the magic he was calling upon, and the power of Castle Grayskull merged and mixed you both up. Then, when you came to me for help, in Skeletor’s body, fearing an attack from his dark forces, I felled you with my own magic.”

The Sorceress looked contrite. Troubled even. “I am truly sorry for that, She-Ra.”

She-Ra nodded. “Skeletor can be very tricky, Sorceress. He’s taught us time and again not to trust him. There’s nothing to apologise for.”

“I’m just grateful you could switch them back!” He-Man said in relief. “It was touch and go for a while.”

“Indeed,” the Sorceress responded, cryptically. She then transformed into Zoar the falcon and flew off back to the castle.

The twins watched her for a moment and then turned away. Sometimes the Sorceress was like that and they had learned to accept her ways.

“You know, Sis,” He-Man said as he led them over to the waiting wind raider, “I know you said you needed a vacation from everything but that was a little extreme.”

She-Ra let out a surprised laugh. “I think you’re right, my Brother. But I am feeling much better now that’s it done. I just wouldn’t recommend this trip to anyone.”

“Well I, for one, am glad you’re back now.”

Remembering her time as Skeletor, She-Ra shuddered for a moment. There were things she never wanted to experience again. It felt good to be back where she belonged.

“Me too, He-Man. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun piece to write. I wanted to explore the classic fan fic body swap idea but keep it as true as possible to the classic MOTU and She-Ra fandoms. My goal, as always, is to keep the pace of the story tight, remove the ridiculous parts that the 80s television rules required for the cartoon, but otherwise stay in character. 
> 
> I think I may explore a few more classic tropes in this universe....
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
